


A Knight in a Knitted Pullover

by Mansurovacool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Teen Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansurovacool/pseuds/Mansurovacool
Summary: John Watson is Sherlock's(teen)  bodyguard hired by Mycroft Holmes.The permission for translation was asked and given.The original can be found there: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3138738This is a nice and tender story I was enchanted with.And your cudos are very important for me  as a translator and the author of this nice story. Thanks in advance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julie Nirvana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julie+Nirvana).
  * Inspired by [Рыцарь в вязанном свитере](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453827) by Julie Nirvana. 



“Sherlock, it’s an act that I had to do due to your behaviour,” Mycroft is angry and he is looking at his phone to demonstrate that he doesn’t have any time to waste.

It is a man standing behind Mycroft. And he is not the same as usual bodyguards who were taken by his brother before. The smiling man under his thirties is not very tall and he is wearing a strange pullover instead of a suit and tie or any other uniform. A completely common plain friendly face you can see in any street of any city. The difference is in his military background which can be easily read with the naked eye.

Sherlock lazily moves his eye at Mycroft Holmes again and looks contemptuously at his elder brother. Because Mycroft is a little bit dishonest and this measure isn’t connected with Sherlock’s drug addiction or his extravagant character as Mycroft tries to hint. But it is connected only with some threats to Mycroft and Sherlock sees this situation clearly.

He is very nervous. He has lost two pounds. Of course, the loss of weight can be connected with Sherlock’s moving to his house but the moving by itself is suspicious a lot. The same can be said about the GPS tracker in Sherlock’s phone, people with a military bearing around their parents home… And this new bodyguard.

Oh, it is unbearable. Sherlock hates all Mycroft’s people who follow him and report about every his step. Especially now, when the case about a killed druggy is nearly finished. It is insufferable.

Mycroft demonstratively looks at his watch then takes his leave off with Sherlock’s guard.

Sherlock has just passed his sixteenth year and he is extremely clever. And his new bodyguard – Mycroft named him John Watson -doesn’t to matter a damn. Sherlock exactly knows what makes people lose temper near him and uses this skill perfectly.

“Can I have your phone, John?” 

John little screws up his eyes but nods and gives Sherlock his phone with a benevolent (too benevolent and courteous for a bodyguard) smile. Sherlock examines it (puzzle named John Watson seems to be nearly solved) and begins his usually attack with his cold self-reliance. This watchdog will leave him soon as nobody wants to be vulnerable.

“Well, now I get what made you take this job, John,” the attention of his vis-à-vis is taken and he doesn’t gaze around watching the room/

“So what?” it is the first John gives any remark and Sherlock notices that his voice is rather pleasant and it is not in accordance with his profession.

“Poor family. Medical education. Military service by contract. A bullet wound in the shoulder. Retiring. A little pension. Posttraumatic syndrome. Squalid living conditions. And, at last, a heavy drinking brother who doesn’t need you at all.

Sherlock is playing with the words and notices John’s face became gloomy. Ok, everything is done and Sherlock grins. He is self-satisfied a lot.

“Well. It’s amazing. And it is pretty close to being the truth.” Though smile has disappeared from john’s face, his look is still friendly.

Sherlock is offended with the words “pretty close” but he is completely puzzled with the fact that John has expressed his approval to Sherlock’s ideas.

“They usually say another.’

John laughs, “Oh, I completely understand them but it is fantastic. Mycroft has warned me. The deduction, as I suppose. Am I right?

Sherlock doesn’t want to answer and follows to his room slammed the door with a great bang.

***  
Next day is high time for Sherlock to make another attempt. Now John lives the opposite room. And the teenager catches the moment he is having a morning shower.

And Sherlock makes a slow search in his room. As he has supposed John doesn’t have a lot of things and his password on the old laptop is too easy and Sherlock cracks it in a minute and a half. But he can find only a very boring blog and some bookmarks for porn sites there. Sherlock has opened some of them just to satisfy his curiosity when John returns from the bathroom. John has only the towel on and Sherlock thinks that he looks very attractive for his ages.

“I see you’re having a good time,” John isn’t really angry and this fact  
unexpectedly get’s on Sherlock’s nervous.

“You have an awful taste for porn”, Sherlock makes a try but John just shrugs his shoulders and takes out his clothes from the wardrobe.

“And I suppose that you aren’t very lucky with women. Is it interesting to know how I understood that you hadn’t had any sexual relationships for the last three months? It’s a long period for a man of your age, isn’t it?”

Sherlock is sure that hi has won this game as he sees that John is close to losing his temper. A little later he will refuse this work by himself

“How much does my brother pay you?”

“It’s not your business,” John comes to him and closes the laptop. “And I forbid you to take my things.”

“Ok, I have an idea. I will tell my brother that you’re a hardworking hired gun and you don’t get in my way.”

John stands still for a moment before he smiles: “Oh, no. That ‘s no soap. You’re a slyboots,” he bends to Sherlock and he smells the scent of John’s shower gel. It’s something coniferous. “You’re my work now. And I always do my work well.”

And John draws himself up. He is very satisfied with himself and he watches Sherlock who is stressed. Then he takes his laptop and puts it on the table. Sherlock looks at John putting off his T-shirt and notices the pistol near him. Has he taken it to the shower?

“Don’t even think!” John is fast enough to catch his pistol at the last moment and takes it away. His eyes are very serious. And Sherlock can say that he exactly likes John’s attitudes to his work.

“You must be at school in half an hour. So it’s high to prepare.”

Sherlock leaves the room with an unreadable air on his face. He will be able to steal the pistol at night, won’t he?


	2. Chapter 2

Besides, John is his driver. Sherlock doesn’t find him in the corridor or waiting at the door but he doesn’t have any optimistic ideas. And he is right as John is waiting for him by the car.  
Sherlock has planned the last interrogation of the witness for today. It is the last stage of his detection and if he has all the data proved, his work will be finished. That’s why the presence at school is not written in Sherlock’s plans.  
But obviously, John will not allow him to go there without reporting to Mycroft. And that means that the control will be just more strict.  
That’s why Sherlock decides to arrive at school with John. Then he will pretend that he is there but in reality, he will leave the school ... But John follows him.  
“Where are you going?” Sherlock tries to speak quietly and doesn’t show his aggression in his voice but he fails.  
Your brother has highly recommended me to control your presence at school,” John shrugs his shoulders as if it is his normal style of life.  
Sherlock clenches his fists to hide his nervous trembling. Oh, no. Please, no. Everything goes wrong. Damned Mycroft.  
“Oh, take it easy, Sherlock. It is just for some hours. Shall I explain to you all the necessity of school education?” John is laughing and Sherlock gets that he is mocking at him. He doesn’t want to hurt him and a net of nice crow’s feet demonstrates it much better than his kind voice.  
It’s strange but Sherlock’s irritation is over. If he tries he will be able to manage to do everything after his classes. And two hours run fast and easy. The teacher is talking nonsense that nobody really needs and John is walking along the corridor like a guard dog.

Sherlock watches his shadow through the glass door. The shadow appears there one time in four or five minutes. And no-one of students paid any great attention for John when they noticed they coming together.  
Sherlock’s tongue is too sharp and he is able to reveal all your secrets. And having passed this execution nobody wants to touch or offend him. Nobody likes him but doesn’t display any friendship either hostility to him. That’s why nobody looks at John except to teachers who have discussed some organizational issues with him and a group of giggling girls from Sherlock’s class. John gave them an impudent smile as they looked at him with some interest.  
After that Sherlock has been gazing John for at least ten minutes trying to understand the secret of his success. Then he decides that the main reason is hidden in his fascination and surely in his profession.  
And Sherlock is angry when one of the girls comes to Sherlock and sympathizes him as if it is a great problem to have such a sexual bodyguard. Sherlock hardly stops rolling up his eyes and avoid saying and bad words. He hides all his attitude in haughty silence.  
Like many others, she supposes that Sherlock is gay because he hasn’t ever demonstrated any interest to her or her female friends. But they are completely mistaken as he is not interested in guys too. All this sexual and romantic aspect wasn’t created for him.  
Half of the school day has passed and Sherlock’s patient has run out. That’s why next break Sherlock asks one of his acquaintance to let him know when John will leave the corridor somewhere and call Sherlock immediately.  
In twenty minutes the call comes to Sherlock’s phone and he asks the permission to be out for a moment. Then he puts the mobile phone with Mycroft’s bug into the bag hanging on his chair. The corridor is free and Sherlock nods to his friend and leaves the school using some bypass routs.  
Sherlock will have approximately thirty minutes before John comes and finds out his escape. To reach the place Sherlock needs will not take more than ten minutes and he supposes that all talks will take the same amount of time and he will have enough time to run back and invent an excuse.

Sherlock reaches the place even faster he planned. But the door to the drug den is buried with different junk. God damned, Sherlock is informed that the necessary evidence called Fly is there. He doesn’t have his mobile with him and nobody looks out of the windows.  
Having walked near the building and feeling the time running away Sherlock finds a tree standing close to the half-opened window on the first floor. Oh. It can be done. He drags an old box to the trunk of the tree and now he is able to climb the lowest brunch. He climbs higher and reaches the window easily. Entered the window hi finds himself in an empty desolated room where he can catch the strong smell of alcohol. Sherlock wrinkles his nose with disgust. At the end of the corridor, he finds the guy he was looking for. He is sitting alone in the last room.  
As it was supposed after a short talk with Fly Sherlock has all his suspicions sustained (Sherlock was sure he was right. He has just to send a message from the guy’s phone to sergeant’s number (his name is Lestrade and he gave Sherlock the information about this murder). He sends the name of the murder and that the number he is sending the message from is the number of the witness. The problem was easy, just a trifle, but Sherlock doubts that the police would be able to find out the witness. Maybe in two weeks…maybe.. but it doesn’t matter. Sherlock’s doubts in their competence.  
“Shezar, would you like some coke?” Fly is bearing on the wall and tossing up his mobile phone slowly. It is a very attractive offer through Sherlock’s time is nearly out. And he thought that he had given up with drugs. Oh, yeah, Sherlock must return and make everything his escape won’t be found out.  
Sherlock comes to the window and sees John looking around and searching for him. How is it possible John has found him?  
The idea comes immediately. If Sherlock finds the way to do drugs being guarded by John the possibility that John will be fired in five minutes is rather high, isn’t it?  
Do you have anything stronger?” And looks at him with approval.”I have some clean snow, which is not cut with anything. You can give me the cash later. I trust you.”  
Sherlock sniffs scornfully and looks out of the window. He sees John turning around the right corner of the building so he can find that tree. So he must make his mind as quickly as he can.  
“Give me more. And quickly.’ Sherlock sits on the dirty floor and doesn’t bother about neatness. He nervously glances at druggie who is measuring the dose.  
“I’ve got pencils, we can dissolve it and you will reach stars. The product is awesome.”  
They hear the noise from the same room Sherlock got into earlier. Fly has given enough. Sherlock thinks that he hasn’t ever taken such a great amount of the stuff. He leans forward and quickly breathes into the cocaine spread on the sheet of paper. Probably John will find him in five minutes. But it turned not to be an easy task as too much stuff is still on the paper. Maybe he will fail. Sherlock feels the burning pain of the nasal mucosa and warmth in his throat. And he does three attempts more. He is inspired as he feels lack of restraint.  
Sherlock sighs up that they must keep silence and poke his finger at the paper.  
“Half of the last doze more.’  
Fly doubts a little but then he purses his under the lip and gives more with caution.  
But Sherlock can’t breathe more. His mucous is burning. Sherlock picks up the paper and spills the powder into his mouth and swallows it. He needs an effect. Fly roundeyes and makes a whirling motion with his hand to indicate that Sherlock has “wheels in his head”. He tries to explain something… But it doesn’t matter. Now all Sherlock needs is Mycroft.  
And this moment John enters the room.  
“What the fuck! Sher..” John stumbles and looks around carefully trying to understand and estimate the situation. He notices some white powder on Sherlock’s nose and the sheet of paper nearby. And Sherlock stands up and smiles with a vain smile.  
“We have a little party and you can join us? Do you want us to treat you?”  
“Hey you, rat,” hisses John and next moment he picks up Fly with his left hand and gives him a shake to make him stand straight.  
“How much has he taken?”  
“Oh, no, you can’t even touch him. He’s an important witness…” Sherlock giggles in a strange way and gets down on the dirty floor again.

John leaves the first junkie and takes the second one.  
“Where is the normal exit here? Or I will just throw you down through the window.”  
“Oh, I’m afraid in this case Mycroft will just knock you off…” Sherlock’s speech with long consonants looks like a snake’s hiss and is very cheek. There is hardly a centimetre between their faces. John pulls a face.  
Fly murmurs: “Hey, guys, please…No showdowns here… there is a rat’s exit. The west side is destroyed…”  
“That will do,” nods John and drag Sherlock to the corridor seizing him by the scruff of the neck.  
In the street, John tosses Sherlock on the back seat of the car. Then he gives a look at the second junkie deciding if it is necessary to pay attention to him too.  
But Fly has his own decision and run away to building quickly.  
“He’s an important witness, you can’t take him, John.”  
John turns around and sees Sherlock stretching himself out on the back seat and staring at him carefully with a bliss smile. John beetles over him, firmly take his chin and examine his state. John’s eyes stop at Sherlock’s lips and he licks. The pupils are dilated, the skin is paler than usual, some perspiration stood out on his forehead. He even doesn’t move away but stays still. John winces with disgust and Sherlock is offended,  
He watches John belting him up and taking the wheel. Sherlock’s brain is working with unreal exactness and Sherlock begins to describe John how great he feels. Being under cocaine makes his conscious outstanding. He has just finished his detection and he must be bored but he isn’t and his brain is ready to generate only brilliant ideas.

But John doesn’t give any answer to him and Sherlock feels that he has lost the track of the conversation.  
“And London in my head in just an enormous map. I know every traffic light, every lane, every turn. I bet nobody else can do it. I have all London here,” and he points to his head. “And I am going to be a great detective, and I exactly know where you’re going right now,” he closes his eyes and John has a passing glance at him at the rear-view mirror and sees his pupils bustling under his eyelid.  
Sherlock opens his eyes and watches the London museum.  
“We will turn on Little Britain  
And then,” his voice sounds surprised, “then there is the St Barths Hospital.”  
He stands rigid, gets the belt off and gets on the seat with his dirty boots.  
“Don’t even say we’re going to the hospital!”  
But John keeps silence and Sherlock can see that his jaws are clenched and he holds the wheel for dear life.  
“I don't need and damned hospital at all. Take me to Mycroft. I want him to see me.”  
“Mycroft can wait,” John parks and in a second – oh, what happened? – he opened the door and takes Sherlock out holding him like a child. Sherlock doesn’t have any forces to tear himself from John’s arms. The evening sky above him is changed with a brightly lighted ceiling. The voices are heard but they are very quiet.  
“Molly, I have a case of a cocaine overdose. Intranasal and, I suppose, peroral taking. I need some of the benzodiazepines. Maybe lorazepam. But I would like to have diazepam.”  
Sherlock becomes alerted. Does he have an overdose? He tries to examine himself, to count his heartbeat but he isn’t able to… Even on the third attempt… And panic covers Sherlock’s mind. John is completely right. Sherlock turns his head trying to find Molly or John until he realizes that John is still holding him and placing him down on the couch.

“I need some cold water and a towel. He has a rapid heartbeat and fever.  
Sherlock is scared but John’s voice is so worried as is he needs Sherlock. And this idea makes Sherlock smile. It is so pleasant to be somebody John h=needs. Or is it an effect of cocaine? The cocaine is as pleasant as John. Something cold and slippery touches his head. It is horrible but the teenager feels a little better through his mind is fulfilled and uneasy. The panic is spreading inside him. Sherlock hears a woman’s voice and she sounds a little scared.  
“Oh, that’s diazepam. I’m sorry it took me a longer time than I supposed.”  
Did it take a long time?  
Sherlock hears John’s making some rustling sounds opening the medicine. What will he think if Sherlock kisses him? And after this thought, it seems to Sherlock that they begin to kiss and he feels John undoing and taking off his shirt. Sherlock faintly groans and quickly moves towards John. John  
snuggles up to his chest and press it, moves his legs apart with his knee and kisses him tenderly biting his underlip.  
Without opening his eyes Sherlock kisses him at the answer and tries to unzip his or John’s fly. And suddenly his hand finds nothing. And it’s rather cold without his shirt. He needs more and he moans to demonstrate John he wants him to be back. John returns in a moment and Sherlock feels John’s hot tongue in his mouth.  
He has an erection and he needs badly to touch himself and hold his cock. So he opens his eyes to help himself but he sees only the light ceiling of the hospital and no John Watson at all.  
“You should dissolve it with some water or it will be very painful…”  
Sherlock freezes for a moment. This is a female voice and Sherlock could say a lot due to her nervous tone. Then he feels a strong shot and a pain which is spreading fast from the deltoid muscle in his shoulder. And he hears the special, concentrated and absolutely delightful voice of his John.  
“ It doesn’t matter. He’ll have to be a little patient.”  
And something disgusting begins right after these words. Sherlock feels somebody holding his legs and something penetrating his mouth and pushing the tongue root. And from time to time Sherlock hears some echoes.  
“John, I’ll find a probe. Clean the respiratory tracks.”  
This moment Sherlock loses his conscious to return later and feel sick. And repeats for some times – his half-asleep, sickness  
and unsuccessful spasms of vomiting. Some faces appear in front of him. One of them if John’s and the other is that girl’s in a white coat. It seems logical – it is cold there and he feels the strong smell of different medicines.  
Sherlock is nauseous and his sensation of arrival is finished. He passes out but feels that John put something under his tongue and runs his fingers through teenager’s hair. Sherlock sends his smile to nowhere and blacks out.


	3. Chapter 3

He wakes up on the hard couch in a strange big room that looks like… maybe it is a morgue? He is covered with a lot of different blankets and plaids and he sees that somebody has even left a hot-water bag nearby. It seems rather carefully. He sits brusquely and he wishes he had thought about it before. Partly it is connected that he feels really awful, partly it is connected with a really low temperature here, in a mortuary. But the main reason is next to him. It is his elder brother sitting right opposite him. He has his umbrella and he is knocking on the floor with it examining Sherlock .

“Did you have a good time? Was it fun?” Sherlock hates these moments. He falls down back on his couch and pretends to be one more corpse. Mycroft comes closer. “Can you really imagine what could happen but John Watson saved you?”

Oh, it’s great. John Watson has become a hero now. It’s just another Sherlock’s fail. Certainly, John has saved him from coma as he is a very good doctor. Ovation. Applause. Sherlock feels sick and he has a sore throat. He really doubts he is able to say a word.

“I’ve requested all the recordings from the school cameras. Now we will have them at home too. Sherlock, you will under the close observation round-the-clock. Is it clear?”

Mycroft sighs in a broken manner and listens John coming. He begins some kind of a lecture about the hurt that is caused by drugs addiction and Sherlock’s indifference to their mother’s heart.

"Oh, I think it’s enough. I am sure that it will not be repeated.”

John’s voice is gentle but firm. And Sherlock tries to raise up to see the person who was able to interrupt his brother. His level of respect to John rises dramatically and reaches the unbelievable level when he sees Mycroft nodding and leaving the room without saying good-bye.

“Well, how are you?” John looks worried.

Sherlock just shrugs his shoulders and makes an attempt to answer in a hoarse voice trying to overcome an awful pain in his throat.

“Do you mean for this place?”

John hems sadly.

“I have a good friend here and this entrance is closer and more comfortable. I cannot say for sure if we were able to reach the reception.”

Sherlock frowns. Was it really so serious and risky? Was it John who saved him? It is a very strange feeling. Strange but nice and pleasant. And this feeling deeply shocks Sherlock because is it anything pleasant to be due to anybody? 

John watches Sherlock and his fatigue mixes with the great tenderness in his eyes. And Sherlock has a strange feeling of comfort in this cold place with unpleasant smell of medicines.

Suddenly John nods to make Sherlock pay some attention to a young woman who has come into quietly and who is the reason for their cozy silence to be finished.

“Sherlock, this is Molly, my friend. It was she who helped me to get all the necessary treatment to help you.”  
Well, she is single, a person of ready sympathy, she has a younger brother and a sister, she has a cat at home, has just graduated from the university, has been working as a morbid anatomist for a short time, takes some pills for depression, loves her work and she’s trying to hide her sympathy to Sherlock.

Molly smiles with her shy smile and flashes. She comes closely to Sherlock.

“Nice to meet you, Sherlock. I’m glad that everything worked out.”

Sherlock nods and concentrates trying to understand what reaction is he is wanted to demonstrate.

“Drugs aren’t a way, are they? Do you agree?” Molly sits on the chair which earlier was occupied by Mycroft and she obviously is going to continue her lecture.

Sherlock looks at John sadly.

And John says Molly that it is high time for them to go and smiles. They say goodbye and it is difficult for Sherlock as his throat hurts and his tongue isn’t able to move properly. But he thanks Molly and estimates her cheeks flushed red.  
It is noon and Sherlock understands that he slept about eighteen hours. The car is parked too far from the hospital. When they come to it John opens the door for Sherlock and it makes Sherlock’s cheeks flush red. Now he must understand and estimate his own reaction. The keep silenced in the car. And Sherlock, sitting on the back sit, watches concentrated John. Why is he always so serious?

Earlier Sherlock succeeded to get rid of his bodyguards in several hours. People are so proud and they hate their soft spots to de revealed. But it failed with John and so did his brilliant plan with the drug. Maybe the cocaine really was the cleanest that Sherlock has ever tried and that’s why he made a mistake with the dose. Ok, maybe he is grateful to John …to some extent. surely. But in any case, he doesn’t need any nurse and he must get rid of John.

He reminds Molly’s look at him and Mycroft’s words about cameras.

“I’ve requested an access to the school cameras. Now we will have them at home too. Sherlock, you will under the close observation round-the-clock. Is it clear?”

Sherlock grins:” Oh, it’s rather clear, brother.” And he glances at John. If his bodyguard fucks him just in front of the Mycroft s cameras…it will be fantastic. Sherlock exactly will get rid of John and other bodyguards for some time. One hundred percent sure.It is a great plan. He only must decide what to begin with.

***  
John has a habit, or it may be called a reflection. Or a ritual. Or even a symptom of post-traumatic stress disorder if you wish. But just after he wakes up he checks his pistol under the pillow. And he takes it with his left hand. Sometimes he wakes up very often and he has to do this ritual for more than twenty times. And it doesn’t matter that it is against all the safety reasons because it is what he really needs.

The cold shock fills him even earlier than he understands the situation. He jumps out of bed and throws the pillow away after three seconds of sleepy searching. It is light in his room and the absence of the pistol on the white sheet is obvious.

“Fuck you!’

John runs his hand over his face. He has been living in this house for five days. But this guy who he must take care of will make him get grey before time. John sits in the bed and yawns. On the first day he cracked his laptop and checked all his things. On the second he took drugs and John had to save him all night long. And then he had to listen to Sherlock’s strange elder brother’s thanks which were much closer to be lectured.

What happened the next three days couldn’t be described. Certainly, it didn’t mean that John changed his sexual orientation… but it made him think about it. Exactly. It is the first time in his life he understands that he is carried away with the sight of a young boy… who is even underage. It exceeds every limit. That’s about right.

But on the other hand, Johns life never was so exciting and interesting at the same time. They investigated two interesting cases running together about night London. And John even helped to this young genius instead of the young and inexperienced medical expert. It seemed to be ideal but for John’s unhealthy interest to this guy. Suddenly he hears the sound of a shot from the next room. It could be predicted. When did Sherlock Holmes demonstrate any patience? And John forgets everything he has been thinking about rushes into Sherlock’s room .

***

Sherlock fires at the yellow smile drawn on the wall. John’s pistol must be tested until he takes it back. And this is the moment when John bursts into his room having only his briefs on. Oh, it’s interesting. Sherlock grins and appreciates the part of John’s body which usually is hidden under his clothes. But John isn’t embarrassed or confused.

“My pistol! Immediately!” John stretches his hand toward Sherlock. “it seems to me that I have told you to keep away of my things.”  
Sherlock purses his lips as if he is very offended. But John doesn’t move. He only stares at Sherlock and sharply moves his hand. John frowns. Can he imagine how nice he is? Sherlock hardly controls himself not to roll his eyes bus comes to John and puts the pistol on his palm. John relaxes as soon as he feels the metal. A very interesting reaction.

Sherlock looks proudly at his shot and it makes John look this way too.

“Oh, you’re a very good shot.”

Sherlock stands straight and squares his shoulders. John is so generous to praise him that he will feel lack of his approval. This moment he stretches himself languishingly and turns back going to the bed. It can be named an obvious provocation but the air of John's face is worse it. Sherlock lays on his bed and stretches and murmurs something and glances at John’s face turning pale. Though John is natural he watches Sherlock eagerly and his desire is so material that Sherlock can exactly feel it.

Sherlock grins and John gives him an angry look before going out. When John closes the door Sherlock smiles with his widest smile. Oh goddess, this feeling inside… it will tear him to pieces. The feeling of absolute happiness. Thing s are going better. After three days of Sherlock’s attempts, John is coming under his influence.

He didn’t give any reaction when Sherlock was going in front of him having only a sheet on. The only thing he was doing was printing something in his boring blog. He didn’t show his interest when Sherlock was fondling a glass of water with his long thin fingers trying to draw John’s attention from the reading of the newspaper in the living room.

He didn’t react while Sherlock was changing his clothes on the back seat of the car as John was driving him to school. This morning he has seen a little reaction. It is a real breakthrough.

Sherlock has examined all the cameras his brother told about. He found one in his room but unfortunately it was installed and set up at the door, not at his bed. No cameras in John’s room was found but one was installed between their rooms, one was found in the living room and every porch had a camera: one for the front and one for the back entrances.

The best way to seduce John (or it is better to say the John will seduce Sherlock) is in front of the camera. But there is no place to be good enough.

The front and back doors also aren’t good for Sherlock’s idea

And John will not do it in the living room. And Sherlock’s room and the corridor are also strange places for this action. It will be so perfect to have Mycroft’s camera in John’s room. But why was his brother tactful this time? His tact disturbs Sherlock cause it destroys his fantastic plans. If John will have some kind of sex with him, he will do it in his room or, at least, in Sherlock’s room. But it surely will not be the place somewhere on the carpet between them. 

Sherlock makes a face to the smile and lies on the bed. He must go to school soon. And, surely, he will not be able to run away now due to these damned cameras which were set there by Mycroft. Oh… And Sherlock stops without movement. Oh… The school cameras… It can be used. There are too many cameras, it was so obvious. And Sherlock was able to notice it. And certainly, Mycroft has hired a special man to follow him. It will be more difficult to hush up that is it was a home video. And Sherlock stands up abruptly and hurries to prepare his bag.

It is a usual London morning. And these are rain and fog that makes the dims everything in the car and makes it uncommon. Because he has a special show for John today. It will be a prelude to their sex at school.

Surely Sherlock hasn’t eve had any sexual relationships but this plan to get rid of John and spites Mycroft is really outstanding.  
Sherlock warms up his neck and moans a little just to make John look at the driving mirror. Sherlock notice John swallows and quickly looks aside. Sherlock imagines John stopping the car, opening the door and sitting close to him, kissing Sherlock roughly, gliding his hands on Sherlock’s trousers and trying to unzip them. And his sigh turns into one more groan. Sherlock feels his arousal and freezes for a moment.

It wasn’t planned but he sees that John glances at him and he also notices Sherlock’s erection.  
Sherlock’s palm moves over his thigh, too close but without touching and his body shivers, all his nerves are strained. His breathing changes and gets out of time. Sherlock looks straight at the mirror and John ties to look at the road but he has to switch on the car conditioner. Sherlock watches John’s forehead covered with tiny drops of sweat and his frowned brows. Oh, John is really delightful.

The silent uncomfortable and confusing and Sherlock sets his knee against John’s car seat and he knows that John will feel this movement and contact. John drives faster and Sherlock passes his hand over his curls getting them dishevelled and undo some buttons of his shirt because it is too hot in the car. John’s sigh crashes the silence and Sherlock’s sexual arousal. Which plan can be taken? Gosh! If John wanted to touch Sherlock, the absence of cameras wouldn’t play any role. He is crazy John. He is eager to feel his smell, to feel his strong and rough hands, to hear his kind voice and looks in his face, to feel his care.  
Sherlock flies away in his dreams. Everything is muddled and unreal that Sherlock doesn’t understand anything but he wants something… and he gives a damn about his rules and proud .

Sherlock puts his head back and touches himself through the trousers. His hips move to his hand and Sherlock comes without any groans and only his breath is loud. This moment the car bounces up to the right and somebody honks too loud nearby… all these things return Sherlock from his fantasy. John is grabbing for the wheel and waves to someone invisible for Sherlock as if he says he is sorry.

Sherlock grins and hides his shame. He watches John face flushed and John tries not to meet Sherlock’s eyes.  
They arrive at school in a minute and Sherlock straightens out his shirt (fortunately it is long enough) and gets out of t. But John is still sitting in the car. He is pale and eve his hands has turned white. He is grasping the wheel and his eyes are closed as if he is trying to gather himself up. Sherlock knocks at the window of the car. And John opens the door and says he will be ready in two minutes but he avoids looking at Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock nods and goes to school. But he can’t stand smiling as this feeling in his heart can’t be compared with any drug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it always OK when our wishes come true?

All Sherlock’s thoughts are full with John when he comes to the school loo to tidy himself up. John is as ideal for his as he is ideal by himself. Maybe is the met under other circumstanceы he wound never want to get rid of him. His thoughts stop suddenly when something heavy hits his head.

Sherlock is able to estimate the height, body constitution and even the nationality of the attacker but he can’t use anyway as it is the moment to black out.

He comes to consciousness in a basement which is full of wood boards and books. He found himself tied to a chair but his mouth is free. As his eyes adapted to the darkness he sees a man sitting opposite him who opens his arms as if he wants to hug Sherlock and says in a satisfied voice:  
“Sheeerlooock Hoooolms. I’m very glad to meet you.”

He is Albanian. A widower. Approximately he is forty-four. He is a big shot. He has some horses and he loves them and misses them. Ex-assassin. And now he is the boss of a terrorist group.

And Sherlock sighs. Who could imagine that all Mycroft’s warnings would come true?

His vis-à-vis is smiling: “How is your elder brother?”

Sherlock shrugs his shoulders: “As usual. He is very proud of himself and puts some weight.”

The Albanian laughs loudly and looks around to get his securities’ attention.

“Oh! Do you see? Do you see? I love this boy. I can swear I love him.”

Then he hits his knee with his hand and becomes very serious. And, in Sherlock’s opinion, it is a cheap trick.

“I really haven’t decided yet what is better: to kill you or to ask some money for your life. Mmm? Have you got any ideas? Oh, you must be very clever, mustn’t you? Cause your elder brother is rather clever.” And he purses his lips to demonstrate his approval. But he doesn’t really wait for any Sherlock’s answer.”But not enough as he wasn’t able to protect you.”

Sherlock keeps silence examining him carefully. OK, there are a lot of additional features but no -one can help him now.

The Albanian continues to tell some nonsense remembering his damned childhood and telling about it.  
While he is speaking Sherlock notices that the air moves from the left side and looks up and sees a dent below the ceiling. The dent ends outside and Sherlock can see a little through it but he is able to notice roots of a fir-tree. Now he knows where he is. It is the south side of the school and there is always empty. Only some fir-trees grow there. And he is sure that this so-called window helped these people to enter into the basement. He tries the ropes he is tied up with one more time but the knots are tight.

“Am I in the basement of my school? Do you know that there are cameras in the building?”

Sherlock’s vis-à-vis stops and looks at him.

“Oh, Is it very difficult to avoid them? I’m offended with you, my boy. You see, when we played hide-and-seek in my childhood I would go home and have a cup of tea. And nobody never could find me there as they couldn’t imagine that a person must be. And the most interesting is that it really doesn’t matter if it ‘s a street scum or a person with the highest IQ working in the government with the group of competent and skilful people. Everyone can be caught in this trap. And smiles with great satisfaction.

“And you high-ranking brother and his people are analyzing all the cars gone from every entrance of the building and we are still inside.”

Sherlock closes his eyes and analyses all the data which Mycroft has. “I would understand.”

“Oh, you are cleverer than your brother, aren’t you? You’re a little detective, aren’t you? Maybe it will be better to shoot you down before you get older and begin to disturb me seriously?”

And suddenly jocosity leaves his voice and the man stands up and doesn’t pay any attention to Sherlock. And Sherlock hears the Albanian commanding about new demands to Mycroft.

A half an hour has passed. Too long waiting for Sherlock who has to admit that all the knots are well done. He has done some experiments that taught him to weaken the ties in fifteen or twenty minutes but now he failed. And he decided to be patient and to wait for Mycroft’s decision. Surely it is awful. But then he sees a pale shadow slipping along the basement but from the other side of the dim lamp. Straight in front of him. He looks at the semi-window but the man has passed.

“And what do you want from Mycroft Holmes?” Sherlock speaks louder to help the shadow to hear him.

The Albanian frowns hearing his loud voice but comes to Sherlock and answers. Though it seems to Sherlock that he answers to himself but not to his bounded listener.”

“I want Mycroft to help me. He must allow me to kill someone… without any punishment.” He breathes into and continues, “Not one person, many people… Many people… Do you see, my dear Holmes Junior, that Mycroft disturbs me? He breaks my domino principle. But I also have my own principal. And you will help me to realize it, my boy.”

And it is the moment for two quick shots and Albanian’s two securities fall down. They are dead. The man turns Sherlock and uses him as a shield hiding behind him. Sherlock feels the gun nervously pressing in his temple. Surely he will have a bruise. Now Sherlock stands straight in front of this strange window but there is nobody there.

Sherlock feels that the man behind him is nervous and angry. He begins to curse in his mother tongue and Sherlock knits his brows. The Albanian is miserable in his eyes.

After ten seconds Sherlock hears a quiet ringtone from the pocket of one dead security. And his kidnapper tries to reach it but the bullet catches him up when he is moving to the ringing gadget.

Tethered Sherlock has nothing to do but to watch the window. Firstly he sees the gun and the shoulder, then he sees John’s concentrated face and a minute later John stands near him. He doesn’t say anything to Sherlock and even doesn’t look at him. And Sherlock is still tied.

But John tucks and walks along with the room with his gun paying attention to any tiny detail. Sherlock observes him with curiosity. John returns back to the windows, leaves the basement and returns in a moment. And Sherlock amuses with his trained body and professional skills. John is valiant. And the boy feels safety near John and his body relaxes.

“You’ve killed three people. You’re a very good shot.” Sherlock gives back John’s own words about his shots he has told him this morning. And he notices a shadow of a smile on John’s lips.

“I haven’t killed them. The man will not die immediately from a wound in his stomach. It’s especially for movies. It’s just a pain shock. You see, I know exactly where to shoot. They have at last half an hour and the ambulance will be here soon.”  
Sherlock doesn’t know what to say and just looks in John’s eyes. And John is….. embarrassed. How could it be? Is a man, who was able to shoot three people, confused? Sherlock breathes in and tries to understand what’s wrong with him.

Six men in uniform run into the basement and twenty seconds later some doctors are also here and John is just standing aside in his funny sweater and old shabby jeans. Sherlock wants to raise his head and burst with a laugh. John catches his glance and kneels behind Sherlock and frees his numb hands.

“I see you are doing well, aren’t you?” Mycroft’s voice is full of the politeness and tiredness of the whole world. Sherlock doesn’t notice when he has appeared but he becomes furious as he hears these intonations but John makes his calm stroking Sherlock’s wrist with his thumb. When did he learn to feel Sherlock this way? When did he become so sensitive and delicate?  
Mycroft sighs deductively but John has finished with Sherlock’s hands and he answers Mycroft having successfully interrupted Sherlock. Exactly he is the first who was able to do it.

“He was blacked out in the loo. The nearest to the basement one. There are no cameras there.” And Mycroft frowns. Maybe he doesn’t like the word “Black out”, maybe it is just his character.

“You were supposed to follow him all day round. It was your job, wasn’t it? Not to leave him alone for a second, for one-hundredth of a second.”

It is Sherlock who loses his temper and shouts at his brother with his face is burned with anger, “But for John, you’ll have to fulfil all their demands. Your people were not able to find me at all.”

Mycroft frowns and asks John in an icy voice, “Why did you stay in the car instead of following my brother?”

Sherlock glances at John and sees his cheeks become red. Everything is spoiled. Mycroft looks at Sherlock and at his shirt which is still over his trousers and his deduction is brilliant. And it is the first time Sherlock has nothing to say.

“John Watson, you will be paid today and your services are no longer required.”

Mycroft slowly nods as if he proves something to himself and rushes away. And Sherlock closes his eyes and he is sorry about his deed. His heart is numb as his wrists were fifteen minutes ago. John touches his hand and pushes it. His hand is warm and Sherlock feels that his heart becomes a little bit warmer.

John’s hand disappears. When Sherlock opens his eyes the basement is empty, it is late evening and the dim lamp hardly shines. And he is alone in this dark and dusty basement covered with a strange ridiculous plaid. Without John.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long pause but I've finished

“You must return him to me.”

“Oh, Sherlock…”

Mycroft is looking through some documents and he even doesn’t raise his head. But his voice shows that he is so annoyed that for a second Sherlock thinks it will be better to leave him alone. But certainly, it is only for a second and not seriously.

“Give me John Watson back.”

At last Mycroft looks at Sherlock and meets the teenager’s stubborn eyes.

“At least a week ago you tried to persuade me that you didn’t need him at all. Is it a silly sucker love that makes you change your mind so easily?” Mycroft’s voice and the air of his face don’t hide his great disappointment. “You’re free, Sherlock. Make your detections. You wanted it so much.”

“It is not the same without John. “ maybe this quiet frank confession gives its result, or Mycroft has at least finished with his papers but he put them aside and he’s looking at Sherlock with the slightest trace of sympathy. “Oh, Sherlock… Be closer to the boys of your age. Get acquainted with somebody. You see, the world is not finished on your former bodyguard.”  
Sherlock grins and thinks that Mycroft gets into this role and he likes and enjoys it though his words of consolation are rather funny.

“you are too young, Sherlock. And you will have another feelings, believe me. And even if you don’t meet anybody maybe it will be better as the fascination with somebody is not an advantage. Believe me, Sherlock.”

The silence is so unstable and it is unbearable comfortless.

“if you return John, I will finish with all kinds of drugs.” And Mycroft looks at Sherlock with respect and humor at the same time.  
“Is it a blackmail? You will not keep your word in two months after John will annoy you.”

“So you care about John, don’t you?”

“Sherlock, he is an adult man, and you… You aren’t even sixteen.” And Mycroft comes up to the door and opens it for Sherlock. “I’m not going to discuss this problem . It’s nonsense. Don’t waste my time, please.”

Sherlock is close to give himself a way to despair. What else can make him demonstrate his weakness in front of his awful elder brother who thinks that he is in his right to decide everything in Sherlock’s life? Is he a marriageable girl?

John’s phone is out of service. Sherlock tries to follow the signal but it points to Mycroft’s home. But it only proves that John has given back his sim-card with the other equipment.

Sherlock moves to John’s former room and it is the only reason for him to stay in Mycroft’s home. He clearly understands that his behavior is the same that any girl in love but one day it stops to disturb him.

He has found too little info about John. John is twenty-eight but looks older, names of his parents and sister (that was Sherlock’s mistakes), his education, some information about his military service in Afghanistan and some friends’ names. Too little information… But he knows John’s acquaintance in the morgue of Saint Barth’s Hospital. It is the best way to find him that Sherlock can imagine.

She is there. She is confused and embarrassed and even got pale when she found him inside.

“Oh… Well…” She coughs . “How did you get here?”

It is too easy to get everywhere if you can think a little.

“I need John.” He hopes that it sounds better, than he feels inside.

She relaxes and changes her over clothes to her medical uniform.

“He said he had fired. And he was going to work somewhere as a therapist…”

As a therapist? His John? Is she kidding? He’ll bored to death. Sherlock can give more, really more.

“How are you?” Molly’s question stops his reflection. Sherlock glances at her but she seems to be really interested in his health. She doesn’t want to be polite but tries to care about him 

“I has stopped using drugs.” He really wants to be gentle though he hates this theme.

She nods and writes something on a little piece of paper. It’s John’s phone number. Sherlock takes is too fast and she smiles understanding his feeling.

“Thank you, Molly.” Sherlock wants to say something nice to her.”Can I ask you to stop taking this medicine you take? You don’t have any depression, really. I have stopped , you see.”

She nods one more time too stunning to say anything and Sherlock leaves without saying good-bye. Her sympathy is a great benefit for him as he needs a good morgue for his experiments. 

Sherlock runs out of hospital having the precious number in his hand.

Sherlock is standing in front of the doors of a very old building. It’s a hospital. And his John is here. And he must prove him to leave this place. Sherlock has followed the given number. And now he has no doubts that his John is here.

The corridors are shabby and tacky. There are not many people. John’s room is found in a moment due to an old receptionist . Sherlock has stolen some papers and this little trick make the queue keep silence when goes straight into the room. 

The door is opened but Sherlock doesn’t have any idea how to begin the conversation. John is sitting at the table and he seems to be tired and sad.

“I’m really bored, doctor. Could you help me?”

Sherlock sits on the patients’ chair and crosses one leg over the other. John is so amazed that his air must be painted as the best example of this emotion ever. He open his mouth and closes it …. And some more times opens and closes … his lips moves but he can’t say a word… At last he sits back and laughs. Sherlock looks at him and smiles. He can’t stop smiling . And his smile is tender and self-confident at the same moment.

“Well, I would highly recommend you running about London at night… But I suppose you have enough this medicine.”

And Sherlock admires with the air of John’s face.

“How have you found me?” John sits more comfortable “Did you ask Molly?”

“I’m so glad to see your logic ,” Sherlock also relaxes. “So, what about you? Aren’t you boring here?”  
John sighs.  
“Mycroft.” Sherlock doesn’t tell, he just spits out his brother’s name. And John agrees and nods.

“Mycroft… But not only Mycroft… The matter is…. Sherlock…” Sherlock is looking at John with great amazement.  
“Oh!”

It’s so nice to understand that all your attempts reached their goal. Yeah, John needs Sherlock. But nobody smiles. Sherlock understands how difficult it is for his John as he is an unreal mix of ability to kill and the highest morality.

Sherlock stands up and comes to John who is not is relaxed as he was a minute ago. A big table is between them and Sherlock climbs on it and now he is close to John and stares at him.

“if somebody comes, they will not understand us,” John tries to turn everything to joke but Sherlock notices that John has lost his breath and his pupils are wider .

Sherlock leans on the table he is sitting on and he puts the other hand on John’s shoulder. He tries to kiss John but John succeeds to turn his head and Sherlock’s lips touches his cheek and Sherlock moans disappointedly. John sighs and tries to look at Sherlock’s eyes but he tries one more time And John follows this temptation.

Certainly it is Sherlock’s first kiss but his lips are so soft and everything is so important for him that he just successfully follows his instincts. His tongue touches John’s tongue and stirs his appetite. John growls and stands up from his chair without stopping their kiss and he takes over the initiative. His lips are commanding and Sherlock thinks that his hands are everywhere. Sherlock’s arousal turns off all other thoughts and he tries to pull John up and feels his arms quivering. Firstly John follows him but then John feels Sherlock’s cock with his hip and he moans his name stopes their kissing. John turns his head on the left , his eyes are closed and he tries to breathe calmer. But his hands are still grabbing Sherlock and in seems that they don’t obey John’s mind at .  
At last John distances himself and examines Sherlock. Sherlock’s eyes are red in desperation and his chin is wobbling. And all this view makes John to leave Sherlock and sit on the windowsill to be as far from Sherlock as he can. As if a deep John’s decision has just been proved. 

“I’m close to the age of consent…” Sherlock speaks in a low voice, John can hardly hear him. 

“But I am in a position of the status confidence… especially for you. Do you remember?” Short smile touches John’s lips and his words look more like his usual teasing but not like a serious reason.

“You needn’t to be hired by Mycroft, you know….”

“No.” John watches at the clock. “But it is important for me. Sherlock, we can’t have any special relations until you’re 18.”  
Sherlock must be angry and nervous but …. somehow he feels better. John hasn’t say “never’. John just say it can be later… And it is something Sherlock can work with.

Mycroft comes into their room while they are having tea and pinning the scheme of Sherlock’s current investigation on the board. To tell the truth it is John who is sitting with the nice cup of tea and Sherlock is running around the room explaining something to John holding some photos and articles .

Mycroft stops at the door looking at Sherlock whose brain works better than the most modern and perfect computer, is making a scheme to organize the facts and his ideas.

”Good evening, gentlemen.” Mycroft’s voice doesn’t show any emotion but politeness .

Sherlock turns his head to Mycroft and frowns – he was too excited to hear his brother come. And John is a little embarrassed and greets Mycroft putting his cup aside. He mustn’t be here. Maybe Sherlock has taken him to demonstrate his progress in new investigation. Mycroft sighs and tries to avoid his brother’s eyes as is Sherlock’s eyes could shoot, Mycroft would dye.  
“Sherlock, I’d like to have talk with you. Doctor Watson could you leave us for a minute?”

“No!” Sherlock doesn’t say but roars. “John, stay here!”

Mycroft analyses the situation and change his tactic.

“Well, could I have a couple of words with doctor Watson en tête à tête ? “ And he looks at John. Certainly, Mycroft understands that it’s a manipulation. If Sherlock doesn’t want to have a talk without John (as his imagination is too wild to give an endless number of reasons), John will never use Sherlock as a cover.

And as it was supposed, John nods, stands and follows Mycroft calmly without any hesitation.

They make some steps from Sherlock’s room and stop. Thank God, Sherlock doesn’t follow them but Mycroft sure he is furious. This situation makes Mycroft make a deep breath and looks at John attentively.

“I can completely understand your trouble.”

“Oh, really?” Mycroft’s intonation is sharpener than a sword but John doesn’t demonstrate any doubts.

“I love your brother.” John’s voice is calm and sad at the same moment. “I am not able to do any harm to Sherlock.”  
“I’m afraid that the meaning of the word “HARM’ is completely different for us…”

“I will not even touch him if you worry about this aspect….”

Mycroft examines John as if he has telepathy and is able to reach and read all his hidden wishes and thoughts..  
“Unfortunately, my brother can’t give my such kind of promise. And the spirit is willing but flesh is weak….” Mycroft interrupts John who obviously wants to argue. “But I have an offer for you…”

He examines John one more time and continues, “I can completely shut my eyes to any kind of your relations with Sherlock, certainly if you will behave yourself in public…. Besides, I will transfer some money to your card, you can believe me, it will be enough for you… And you will be my secret agent.”

He finishes and his umbrella beats the innocent floor. John doubles his fists trying to overcome the wrath that fulfils him.  
“So, you can sell your brother?… Sell him out?..”

“Oh, no! Just quite the contrary. I am a buyer of information about my younger brother.”

John relaxes his arms and shakes his head as if he wants to wake up from a nightmare. He can’t believe this dialogue can really take place.

“Well, John. ? What hesitations do you have. It is a rather pleasant and beneficial offer, I assure you.”

“I will not hit you now as you’re Sherlock’s brother. I can’t do this. Bu if I hear something like this one more time and I ASSURE YOU it will not have any good end for you.”

Mycroft’s eyebrows creep up as he can’t hide his amazement but John frowns. Mycroft understands something, purses his lips but then he smiles. Maybe unwillingly but smiles. He can bet that Sherlock will advise John to make this agreement and give Mycroft fail info. But John can’t even think about this variant.

He just turns round and comes back to Sherlock’s room like a soldier. He lefts Mycroft Holmes alone and the only sound that ends their conversation is the sound of a closed door. Mycroft relaxes and smiles. He is completely self- confident. “Sherlock Holmes and doctor Watson.” He says these words to himself in the empty room as if he wants to analyze or estimate this combination of two names. Then he nods to his thoughts and leaves the room not to disturb them more.


End file.
